Secrets Untold
by A Thousand Undiscovered Stars
Summary: Eclipse and 5 years post Last Olympian. What if there were Thirteen Olympians? If it was the Big Four instead of the Big Three? Isabella Swan isn't who she says she is. Read as the Cullens are introduced to a world they never dreamt of and secrets are revealed as they meet the sister of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades - Arabella. But do they know her already? AU. Arabella/Apollo.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Twilight Saga, nor do I own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. I am but a humble borrower of these great works. The only thing I own is the story!**

**A/N: Okay, this story takes place during and Alternate Universe Eclipse. There is no Victoria and Bella and Rose have already had their talk about Rose's past, therefore they are actually friends in this story although not quite as close as Bella and Alice are. Also, the events of The Last Olympian occurred five years ago. That's about it. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. That being said, on with the story!**

_**Secrets Untold**_

"_Sometimes, loyalty gets in the way of what you want to do. Sometimes, it's not your secret to tell."_

_- New Moon, Stephenie Meyer_

**Preface**

Long ago, it was believed that the world and everything in it was governed and watched over by the gods and goddesses, the most important and most powerful of these being the Olympian Gods and Goddesses. However, at the forefront of these most powerful beings were the Big Four – the three Brothers: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades; and their Sister: Arabella.

Each of the Big Four were given reign over a part of the world, a realm to call their own. The three Brothers split the three domains of the world. Zeus was given the sky, and crowned King of the Gods as the eldest of his siblings. Poseidon was given reign of the seas and oceans, and named Earthshaker among other titles. Hades was given the Underworld, for he was distrusted by his brothers, and named the Lord of the Dead.

However, their Sister, who they cherished above all else, was given free reign over aspects of each of their domains. Arabella held the power of lightning; commanded the wild and unpredictable seas; and the Underworld was open to her, its inhabitants bowing to her will just as they would for Hades himself. Her titles were many and varied, as well as the things she was Mistress of – Hermes got his versatility from her, truly.

As the millennia passed, the mortals soon forgot the truth of the gods and that truth faded into mythology. But the gods were very much real, moving with the heart of civilization and eventually settling in New York City, NY, the United States of America. As well, the myths of the gods affairs with mortals were true and they were called demigods.

Though the majority of the gods were married, they often went down to Earth and fell in lust with mortals, having children with them. But – the children of the three Brothers often fought, causing large wars that devastated the lives of many. Therefore, a pact was made that the three Brothers (not Arabella for her children were never directly involved in any of the conflicts) would bear no more children. It didn't last.

Both Zeus and Poseidon broke their oath, leading to the Titan War. Fortunately, the son of Poseidon, Percy, was triumphant and with the help of many others defeated Kronos and the Titans.

Three years later, Arabella grew restless once more and went down to earth. This time was different, though. This time, she came into contact with no ordinary mortals. This time, she met a coven – no, a _family _– of vampires. Generally, vampires were unaware of the gods presences and that was the way they liked it – unless they were their children who had been turned into vampires, they were usually very volatile and irritating. But these vampires were different. She knew who they were – she should, after all. The Cullens.

Arabella had been watching over them for years, as well she might. Now, she presented herself as Isabella Swan and captured the heart of Edward Cullen, though she did not love him as she professed to. Yet, following an incident with Jasper Cullen, the fool left her and took his family with him.

Later, the idiotic vampire nearly got him killed in Italy and she was forced to save him. Two months later, Arabella, still posing as Bella, was spending time with the Cullens once more though by now she truly loathed the foolish bronze-haired idiot.

But it couldn't last forever, and the Cullens had no idea how things were about to change…

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Well, what do you think? For anyone reading any of my other stories, yes I realize that I should not be starting another one – I just couldn't help myself! However, allow me to say that this story is not a priority for me, though updates will take absolutely no more than one month. Yes, I know it's been done before but hopefully I can put a slightly new spin on it to make it more interesting! Okay, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Secrets Untold**_

"_Sometimes, loyalty gets in the way of what you want to do. Sometimes, it's not your secret to tell."_

_- New Moon, Stephenie Meyer_

**Chapter One**

_Arabella_

I laughed as I sat next to Rosalie and we watched Jasper and Emmett wrestling outside in the yard. I can't help but wonder how they would react if, when they ask how they were, I told them that I had seen Cyclops and all manner of monsters fight, making their playful fight look like child's play. It makes me sad to have to hide what I am from them, but I made a promise to my brothers that I wouldn't –

My thoughts were cut off as the laughter ceased and Rose suddenly swung me into her arms, rushing inside with the two male vampires following us. My eyes narrowed and a low hiss escaped me as I sensed it. What a fool I was for not paying better attention!

By now, all of the Cullens were in the living room, along with the pathetic being that dares to call himself my boyfriend and presumes to seek my hand in marriage. I snorted mentally at that before focusing.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked calmly, although his stance was tensed.

"We heard something coming. Something big, and we don't know what it is," Jasper reported quickly, his eyes narrowed and shoulders squared. A true soldier.

The others' eyes widened and they all began speaking at once. In the cacophony and chaos, none of them noticed me get up and walk back out the door to stand at the bottom of the porch stairs. It was close now…

"Bella! What do you think you're doing?" A whiny, demanding voice intruded on my thoughts. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I sighed in irritation, mentally creating a shield that would surround the entirety of the house. I never planned – or hoped, rather – to tell them of my secret this way, but it was necessary.

The escaped hellhound that was heading our way was no threat at all – not to me, at least – but no doubt the poor, lost thing wouldn't take too kindly to the presence of the vampires.

"Bella!" That voice deserved my attention more than any of the others, here. Alice.

I turned to face her immediately, a smile on my face. I shook my head as her worried features came into view. "Don't worry, Alice. I'll be okay. I promise," I reassured her but she still looked panicked, as did the rest of the Cullens, who had joined Edward and my beloved Alice in pounding on my shield in an attempt to get through.

I turned and gave a sharp, high whistle. Instantly, the pounding picked up, along with the Cullens protests. The hellhound burst into the clearing surrounding the house and skidded to a stop in front of me. I heard the gasps of the vampires behind me, as I stepped forward and began patting the hound's head.

It released a low whimper and I shushed it. "Είναι εντάξει. Θα σου στείλω στο σπίτι." _It's okay. I'll send you home, _I reassured it before turning to face the panicked, frozen people standing behind me.

I smiled wryly. "I suppose it's time that I explained," I mused and got a few very timid nods in return. I sighed, releasing my shield and walking towards the steps. "Why don't we go inside?" I offered and they moved, as if in a trance, back inside and took seats. Apparently the familiar surrounding helped curb their shock.

"What was that?!" – Jasper

"How – How did you do that, Bella?" – Rosalie

"What the hell is going on, Bella?!" – Edward

"Are you alright, dear?" – Esme

"That was so freaking cool!" – Emmett

"Hmm… A large black dog-looking figure. Maybe, hmm…" – Carlisle

"Bella, what's going on?" – Alice

"Enough!" I commanded and they immediately all got quiet. I sighed and smiled at Alice. "That's a very good question," I murmured before glancing at them all speculatively. "Tell me, what do you know about Greek mythology? And, I warn you, be very careful about how you answer that question. Names have power," I warned them and they seemed surprised by what I said.

Carlisle hesitated, seemingly taking my advice to heart. "Well, we've all studied it at one time or another. There were gods, goddesses, monsters, and a number of other creatures and beings involved, as well as the Titans. The most important, though, were the Olympian Gods. There were fifteen of them, even though only thirteen of them held seats on Olympus," he recited and I smiled slightly. Well, he had the facts down at least.

"And what would you say if I told you that they were all real?" I questioned, glancing at each of them. As expected, I saw shock, disbelief, and denial. Except…

"They are, aren't they?" Alice asked incredulously. I grinned and nodded.

"Yes, they are," I confirmed, pride flashing through me.

Again, they looked disbelieving and Carlisle spoke hesitantly. "Bella – " he began, intending on assessing my mental condition, no doubt, but I cut him off.

"Tell me, what were the names of the Olympian Gods and Goddesses, ending with the Big Four?" I asked, a small smile playing on my lips.

The Cullens, all but Alice, exchanged uncertain and slightly exasperated glances but decided to humor me. "There were Ares, Artemis, and Apollo," Jasper began and I grinned at the last name that left him.

"Then there were Hestia, who didn't have a throne on Olympus, Demeter, and Athena," Rose continued before glancing to Esme.

"After that, there were Hera, Hermes, and Aphrodite," Esme smiled, glancing at Rosalie, and I grinned even wider.

"Then, there were Hephaestus and Dionysus," Emmett grinned, no doubt the words "the wine dude" were going through his head. No matter how much it may irritate him, it wasn't an unreasonable name for Dionysus – though I sympathized with him for it. Young people had no respect these days, I thought in irritation.

Carlisle spoke then, Edward choosing to remain silent, pouting. "Then there were Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, who also had no seat on Olympus."

I raised one eyebrow, smirking just slightly. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" I asked innocently and I heard Alice's slight intake of breath as I stood. I looked into her eyes as she spoke.

"And their sister, Arabella," she breathed and I laughed lightly, snapping my fingers.

A bright white light flashed and I felt myself returning to my natural form. No longer were my hair and eyes brown, my skin pale, and my height a mere 5'4. Now, I stood tall at 5'9, my hair was deepest midnight, my skin was lightly tanned, and my eyes flashed electric blue.

When they regained their sight, the Cullens were speechless. Of course, I felt bad for springing this on them, but I did enjoy their reactions, I admit.

"Y-You…" Carlisle breathed, awestruck and I smiled gently, inclining my head slightly.

"Allow me to explain. My true name is Arabella, and my main titles are as Goddess of Lightning, Tsunamis, Death, Stars, Conflict, and Perception," I began by stating my ridiculously long title before going on to explain about the Titan War and how I had grown restless three years afterwards. At that point Carlisle interrupted me eagerly. He, being excited by any new knowledge, was overjoyed at this new discovery.

"But why come down to Earth and pose as a mortal?" he asked curiously and I chuckled.

"The same way that the gods and goddesses exist, so do the demigods," I told him and they all froze as they took in the implications of that.

I wasn't surprised by who asked the next question. "You have kids?!" Edward growled and I raised one eyebrow at him.

"Sit down, young vampire," I commanded, and instantly he obeyed. "That's better. Yes, I have kids. I have had many children over the ages and all of you had best be extremely grateful that I did," I told them sternly.

Esme appeared confused by my statement and I smiled at her warmly. I wanted her to ask her next question. I had longed for this day for many, many years… "May I ask why we would be so grateful?" she asked kindly and I smiled at her.

"Have any of you ever heard what happened when a god or goddess claimed one of their children?" I asked calmly, although I was growing more excited by the second. They all nodded and I grinned. "Well, then. Just in case you didn't know, my symbols is of two crescent moons crossed and surrounded on all sides by stars, in front of a single silver sword." I closed my eyes and waved my hand, whispering the necessary words in my mind.

_Today is the day I claim you as my own. You are mine through blood and birth. I claim you from this day forth, my daughter…_

I heard the gasps and opened my eyes to see, just as I knew it would be, my symbol floating brightly above my daughter's head.

"M-me?" she stammered and I smiled warmly, nodding.

"Yes, you. Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen, today I officially claim you as my daughter until the final day of forever," I said formally, though I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

No one said anything as they watched my daughter and I. Alice took a single step back in shock, before opening her mouth to speak. "But – but how? I-I don't understand," she whispered, looking at me in awe.

My heart broke for her. I knew what her dilemma was. She had discovered only a portion of her human life and she held no memories of her own from before her change.

I moved carefully over to her. "Shh… It's okay, Alice. I know that it's a lot to take in and I know that you have many questions for me. Now, to begin with, would you like to take a walk with me so that we can talk about a few things?" I asked gently and she nodded slowly.

Jasper looked like he wanted to protest as Alice walked towards the door, but I laid my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me, conflicted. "You may relax, Jasper. I swear on the River Styx that Alice will return from our walk in perfect physical condition," I swore and he nodded.

I followed my daughter out the door and looked over, winking at her. "Try to keep up," I smiled and took off running. She inhaled sharply at my speed before racing after me. I slowed after a moment and we ran side by side.

We ran until we were in the mountains before we stopped in the shade of a forest. I waited patiently for her to speak, to voice her questions. I didn't have to wait long.

"Are you really my mother?" Alice asked quietly, facing away from me as she spoke. Carefully, I walked forward and laid one hand on her shoulder, gently turning her to face me.

"I am, my daughter," I confirmed and a sob broke from her chest, and she flung her arms around me. "Oh, my dear, sweet Alice," I breathed as I held her in my arms as my daughter, not the sister I portrayed for the past two years, for the first time since that dreadful night long ago. I knew that her questions would come, sooner than I would like, but I was more than content to just hold her in my arms.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Hmm… I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but… I'll work on it as I get further into the story. So, what do you think? Review and let me know! Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Secrets Untold**_

"_Sometimes, loyalty gets in the way of what you want to do. Sometimes, it's not your secret to tell."_

_- New Moon, Stephenie Meyer_

**Chapter Two**

Slowly, I moved to sit with my back to one of the trees in the small clearing, pulling Alice onto my lap once I was seated. She sobbed quietly, and I held her until she was calm once more.

Eventually, she pulled back slightly to face me. She appeared hesitant as she surveyed my features and I smiled to encourage her to tell me what was on her mind.

Alice took a deep breath before speaking. "What really happened when I was human? Where were you?... Why weren't you there?" I could tell from her tone that she wasn't trying to accuse me of anything – she _needed _to know – but the look in her eyes was heartbroken and it pierced my heart.

"Oh, my daughter," I breathed, laying one hand on the side of her face. "Many years ago, my idiot brother decided that, as gods, we should not be allowed to interfere directly in our demigod children's lives. So, I was forced to leave you with your father when you were born." I spoke bitterly – I had never fully forgiven my brother for any of this mess – until two years ago that is.

"But why? Why is it so bad for gods to interact with their kids?"

I smiled faintly and shook my head. "Only our demigod children," I corrected. "He said that it was because we were spending too much time on Earth, becoming mortal; he thought it improper for a god or goddess. However, when you were a year old, your father died of cancer," I said sadly, shutting my eyes for a moment. When I reopened them, Alice was staring at me intently.

"You loved him," she said quietly, and I smiled but shook my head.

"Not the way that you're thinking of but, yes, I did care for your father a great deal. He was truly an extraordinary mortal; his name was Zachary." She smiled upon hearing the name of the man she was robbed of knowing.

"You were adopted by your father's mother and his wife," I said darkly. "They cared for you as their own daughter and you, fortunately, never encountered any monsters. All was fine until your eighteenth birthday. You always had a sense for future events and such things, but when you turned eighteen, your gift manifested itself fully."

I could see the curiosity on her face and waited for her to ask her question. "Did I get my gift from you?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

I chuckled. "Not directly, no. When your father died, I… took the liberty of taking care of you for a few days, along with my husband."

"Your husband?" Alice interrupted inquisitively and I laughed lightly, nodding.

"You'll understand in a moment. Anyway, we watched over you for about a week. And before I returned you to the mortal world, I asked him if he would bless you." Alice gasped and I smiled.

"But…" she whispered. "Why would he bless me even though I was, well…" she trailed off uncomfortably and I smirked.

"Even though you were born because I had an affair?" I offered and she nodded. "Among the gods, infidelity isn't seen the way it is among mortals. We may be gods and goddesses, but we're by no means perfect. We do marry, and we love our spouses, but we often become attracted to others. What's important is that we always _return _to our spouses," I explained and she hummed quietly in the back of her throat.

"I think I understand," she smiled. "Besides, if things were different, I wouldn't be here right now." I grinned.

"So, that being said, although we don't always particularly like our spouse's demigod children, we don't hate them the way you might think. My husband is an amazing man, and he blessed you because I asked it of him. He would never hold your parentage against you," I reassured her before smirking. "Now, since I realize you clearly didn't learn about it before, can you guess who my husband is?"

Alice paused to think about my question, frowning slightly. She shook her head after a few minutes in frustration. "I don't know. I don't think I can _see _you," she complained and I laughed.

"No, you can't," I agreed. "My husband is Apollo, God of Archery, Healing, Music, Poetry, the Sun, and…" I paused dramatically, "the god of Prophecy."

Alice's eyes lit with recognition before she grimaced slightly and she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. I raised one eyebrow in question and she looked away uncomfortably as she ran a hand through her short hair. "Well… isn't he… your nephew?" she asked hesitantly and I laughed exuberantly.

Once I had my laughter under control, I shook my head. "Not exactly," I chuckled and she looked confused. "I was born much like Athena. My _father,_ though I am loath to call him that, Kronos created me from his own imaginings of a beautiful and powerful daughter to command alongside his sons," I elaborated and she nodded.

"Do you think…" she hesitated. "Do you think that I could meet him one day?" She was looking down as she spoke and I smiled softly, reaching one finger under her chin and raising her head up until she looked me in the eye.

"You are my daughter, and as such I think you most certainly have the right to meet the man who, truly, is your stepfather," I said gently and she grinned widely, her eyes slightly awestruck.

"You know… I really, really like hearing you call me your daughter," she breathed, her eyes closed. My heart melted at her words and I drew her closer into the circle of my arms and pressed a loving kiss to the top of her head.

"You have always been my daughter, and I love you, Alice. I am so very sorry for never being there before, in person. But… you should know that I still watched over you. Tell me, did you ever hear a voice speak in your head when you were in a difficult situation or you couldn't understand one of your visions?" I asked quietly and I heard her gasp.

"That… that was you?"

I nodded. "It was. I was always watching over you, even when you didn't know it," I soothed her and she clutched me closer for a moment. I broke the silence a moment later. "Would you like to return to the house, now?"

She paused before nodding. "Let's go back," she decided, standing from my lap. I joined her and we ran back in the direction of the Cullen house.

When we arrived, the Cullens were still sitting in the living room, presumably waiting for our return. As I followed Alice into the house, they stood eagerly, curiosity lighting their eyes. I smiled a little at their eagerness – it wasn't often that I told others of my existence and I admit that I was pleased by their interest.

I paused, cocking my head slightly and grinning at the noise from outside. I chuckled. "Please, excuse me for a moment," I told them, exiting the house and whistling.

The hellhound came bounding out of the woods and sat before me, wagging its tail a little. I smiled widely. "Time to send you home, big guy." Reaching out with my power, I waved my hand once in the air, creating a portal to the Underworld. He barked once and turned, disappearing inside the portal.

It was then that I became aware of my audience. I raised one eyebrow and smirked at their amazed expressions.

"What… What was that?" Carlisle inquired in awe.

"That," I began, leading them back into the house, "was a hellhound. They serve basically as the guard dogs of the Underworld, and Cerberus is the foremost of them all, as well as my brother's favorite."

Carlisle grinned widely at my explanation, still drinking in the new information. Honestly, he looked like a little kid on Christmas morning his excitement was so palpable, but it was nice to see in a young vampire.

Jasper, who was holding my daughter in his arms, suddenly looked a little uncomfortable doing so, for the first time since I had come to Forks. I raised one eyebrow at him. "Is something wrong, Jasper?" I inquired and he hesitated.

"Well," he started, grimacing slightly. "I've never actually entertained the notion of meeting Alice's parents, so I suppose you could say that I'm a little unprepared," he admitted, making eye-contact with me the entire time that he spoke. Alice appeared highly amused by his worries and placed one hand over her mouth to hold back her giggles.

Kindly, I smiled at the nervous vampire. "Jasper, you've known me for two years. While, true, I was not my true self, you may rest assured that neither you nor the rest of your family has anything to fear. Alice is quite old enough to make her own choices, and I've always respected you for your accomplishments in both your human life and your vampire life. Besides," I grinned conspiratorially. "Between you and me, I would have to face the wrath of Aphrodite if I _did _decide to separate you, and she can be rather strong-willed about these things."

He nodded, returning my smile, and I went on. "Other than that, one of my main desires in eternity is to ensure the happiness and safety of my children, be they mortal or immortal. You make my daughter happy and keep her safe, therefore I would approve of the relationship even if I hated everything else about you," I reassured him and Alice beamed at me, bouncing forward to kiss me on the cheek before returning to the arms of her mate.

Emmett interrupted eagerly at that point. "Hey! Uh, just out of curiosity, what does Aphrodite actually look like?" he asked curiously.

I couldn't hold back my laugh when he asked that question. "Well, you should know," I responded, much to all of their confusion. I smiled and shook my head. "Tell me, who is the most beautiful vampire that you've ever seen?"

They all responded instantly. "Rosalie."

I nodded. "Precisely," I concluded, looking at Rose warmly. At first they still appeared confused but Esme caught on first, for the most part.

"You mean, Aphrodite looks like Rosalie?" she asked and I hummed quietly in the back of my throat.

"More the other way around, but essentially, yes," I replied and Rose looked startled.

"Wait, Rose is a daughter of Aphrodite?" Alice asked, tilting her head to one side. Rosalie froze at Alice's words and looked at me in shock.

I smiled but shook my head. "No, not quite. However, you, Rosalie, were indeed blessed by Aphrodite," I informed her and she looked stunned by that piece of information. She shook her head dazedly.

"But… why?" she wondered.

"Because I requested it," I said and that just made her look even more surprised.

"What?" she asked incredulously before shaking her head. "But… why would you ask her to bless me?"

I glanced around the room at each of them. "I did the same for each of you, actually. Each of you were blessed by a god or goddess."

They froze in shock upon hearing that. Alice roused first. "Still… why would you have each of us blessed?" she asked, and I smiled. I had a feeling they would ask that.

"Well…" I began, wondering how to explain. Internally, I rolled my eyes. I had forgotten just how complex it can be to explain things like this to those who studied them as mythology. Well, here goes…

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Alright, there's the next chapter! So, why would Arabella bless each of the Cullens? Thanks for reading everyone, now review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Secrets Untold**_

"_Sometimes, loyalty gets in the way of what you want to do. Sometimes, it's not your secret to tell."_

_- New Moon, Stephenie Meyer_

**Chapter Three**

_Alice_

I was stunned – shocked even – which is a rare occurrence for me. In a very short amount of time, I had learnt that the human girl that I considered my best friend and sister was actually a powerful, immortal goddess. Not only that, she was also my mother. It was… incredible.

I could hardly believe it at first, but then I began to notice certain things. We both have silky black hair, though hers is long and mine is short. Our faces are actually quite similar, except for our eyes, which I hadn't thought to ask her about. Still, it seemed likely that I would have had her eye color when I was human, as well.

That's not to say that there weren't some differences, because there were. I was short and she was tall, although from what I can tell that part was optional for her. One fairly obvious one was that she was a goddess, and I was a vampire. There were a few other things to separate us, most likely a result of the physical features I inherited from my father…

I shook my head just a bit. I could think about him later and possibly get her to tell me about him some more. I just couldn't afford to let myself focus on that right now.

She (Mom?) was about to tell us why she had asked the other gods and goddesses to bless us. To tell the truth, I was still slightly stunned by the fact that her _husband_, Apollo, agreed to bless me when I was, to be frank, one of her love children. I was the product of one of her affairs, which I was trying not to think too hard about, and he still agreed to bestow a blessing upon me when she requested it. It spoke volumes about how much he loved her, and I was glad. He was, in a way, my step-father after all.

I tuned back out of my thoughts when she began speaking.

"I asked that all of you be blessed for a reason…" she paused for only a moment, glancing at me before looking at each of us as she answered my question. "I knew that you would all be a part of her life. You were meant to be Alice's family at one time in the future, and so I had each of you blessed so that you might be better equipped to support and love you the way that I wanted for you," she finished, looking steadily into my eyes. I was shocked, and I wasn't the only one. Jasper's grip on my hand tightened just the slightest bit.

Carlisle hesitated before asking his question, curiosity raging in his eyes. "How were we blessed, may I ask?"

"Well, to begin with, when each of you was still human you were blessed by one of my family," my… mother told him. "For example, you were blessed by my husband, Apollo, for his dominion over Medicine, whereas Alice was blessed with his dominion over Prophecy," she explained and Carlisle struck speechless at this news.

"You, Esme, were blessed by Hestia, giving you her affinity for home and family." Esme smiled contently when she said that, nodding acceptance.

"Emmett, you were blessed Ares, which explains your enjoyment of battle and your above average strength." My large brother grinned widely and flexed his muscles.

"Rosalie, as I said, you were blessed by Aphrodite. However, you were not only blessed by Aphrodite." My eyes widened and so did everyone else's.

"What?" Rose asked, stunned. "Who else, then?"

She smiled. "Hera chose to bless you, as well, without any interference from me. She saw your strength and loyalty, so she chose to bless your marriage." If I was surprised by Arabella's revelation, then Rose was stunned.

"Jasper, although they call you the God of War – something that Ares does not take kindly to, let me warn you – you were truly blessed by Athena. That is why you are so very strategic-minded." I smiled at my mate and he returned my smile, pulling me just slightly closer to him.

"Alice, as I said before, was blessed by Apollo, granting her the ability to see into the future."

We waited but it seemed like she was done. Still, that couldn't be right…"What about me?" Edward's voice intruded on my thoughts, and I realized that he was the only one left out.

I bit my tongue. This was getting too confusing. Even in my own head I couldn't decide what to call… her. I shook my head quickly. For the moment, I would call her Bella, just until I got used to it, I decided before refocusing.

Bella cocked her head to the side a little, a wry smile on her face. "That's because I had nothing to do with your destiny, boy," she informed him. "Carlisle made that decision all on his own, and you came by your mind reading because of your controlling and arrogant, know it all tendencies from your human life," she said coolly, ignoring his snarl. "You should really work on all of that. You cannot possibly love your true mate until you can find it within yourself to get over your self-hatred."

He looked stunned, a slight frown covering his face. It made sense, though. How could he really love his mate, whenever he met her, if he hated himself and refused to let her love him?

Carlisle looked intrigued by something Bella said. "What do you mean when you say that I made the decision on my own?" he questioned.

She sighed. "I told you of my main titles. However, one of the less commonly known titles that belong to me is my power as Goddess of Vampires." I froze. Wait… What?!

"You… are the Goddess of Vampires?" Jazz whispered in disbelief, inadvertently releasing a small portion of his shock on the rest of us.

She smiled and nodded. "I am. I was there when each of you were changed, not physically, but I was there all the same. When a person becomes a vampire, they are granted my blessing. However, a miniscule number of them embrace it." She frowned and I tilted my head to the side.

"What do you mean?" I wondered aloud, concern washing over me. How did one embrace her blessing? I worried nervously over whether I had pushed her gift away somehow.

Bella smiled at me lovingly. "All you have to do is look in the mirror to see the evidence of your good choices, all of you."

I think we were all confused by that. I didn't understand. We looked no different than other vampires… I gasped. Yes, we did look different than other vampires. "Our eyes!" I blurted out and she grinned.

"Indeed. Those vampires who follow their truly intended path have golden eyes. Vampires were never meant to prey on humans." Everyone but Rosalie and Carlisle flinched at that. We had all tasted human blood except for the aforementioned pair.

"Hey," she said softly. "I do not say that to berate or admonish you. Vampires were not designed to prey specifically on humans. However, I recognize and can appreciate your struggle. I understand it, and the only thing that truly counts is the effort you put forth. Even if you slipped up once a month, or even once a week, it is the effort you make to change that truly matters. I respect and admire those who have suffered those lapses and lived with those regrets just as much as I respect those such as Carlisle and Rosalie, who managed to resist the temptation," she said sincerely and I smiled.

We still had plenty of questions and I was beyond eager and almost dizzy with wonder and confusion, but I looked forward to this new version of my life. I couldn't wait to see what would happen, but for once I didn't mind not _seeing _what would happen. For once, I was content to be surprised.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the late (and short) chapter. I had a slight case of writer's block but I'm working through it. That being said, if you have any suggestions or requests for the story, I'm open to any possibilities. Thanks for reading everyone!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Secrets Untold**_

"_Sometimes, loyalty gets in the way of what you want to do. Sometimes, it's not your secret to tell."_

_- New Moon, Stephenie Meyer_

**Chapter Four**

_Alice_

"So… What happens now?" I wondered curiously and Bella smiled.

"Now, I do believe it's time that you saw something," she grinned and I felt my curiosity rise. This was all so new to me, and I couldn't help but wonder about it.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Emmett waved his hand in the air wildly and we all looked at him strangely. He was a little… overenthusiastic, sometimes.

Bella looked amused. "Yes, Emmett?"

"Do we get to come, too?" he asked eagerly. "I wanna go! I wanna go!" I couldn't help myself. I had to laugh at his childish antics. My brother definitely kept things from ever being boring in the Cullen house…

I cocked my head to the side as I thought of that. I would have to ask Bella if she had a last name that she preferred to go by. It didn't seem likely, but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

She laughed lightly. "Yes, Emmett, all of you that wish to are more than welcome to accompany us. I assume you all want to come?" she asked and everyone nodded. "Very well then. All of you, take hands."

We all stood and linked hands while Bella came over to me and took one of my hands, while taking one of Rosalie's as well. "Okay, now close your eyes," she instructed and I frowned in confusion but did as she said. "No peeking, Emmett," she admonished him and I smirked. That sounds like Emmett.

I saw a sudden brightness from behind my eyelids and felt a sensation of power flicker through me. It was an incredible feeling, to be honest. "Okay, you can open your eyes, now."

I did, and I gasped at what I saw before me. It was… amazing. We were standing on a marble floor and I could see a magnificent city rising up before me. But when I glanced to the side… I saw clouds, and below that – perhaps even more unbelievably – I could see the lights and buildings of New York City. It was so beautiful that I found myself lost in the sight of it…

Until a gentle pressure on my hand brought me back to reality. "Welcome to Olympus. Welcome home, my daughter," she whispered, just for my ears. I looked over and grinned at her like the excited child that I felt like. She smiled at me softly and squeezed my hand once more before moving to face my family.

"We're on Olympus, aren't we?" Carlisle asked eagerly and Bella chuckled.

"Yes, we are, as a matter of fact. Now…" Bella was interrupted by a wolf whistle from behind us. She turned before the rest of us and a large smile broke across her face.

I turned to look and was met by the sight of a tall man, who looked to be around nineteen or twenty years old, dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a fitted white button down shirt, and a short sleeved black zip up hoodie. He had tan skin, messy blonde hair, and very light blue eyes. He smiled widely and I could almost… _feel _the love radiating off of him as he bounded forward.

When he took Bella, when he took _my mother_, in his arms and spun her around, it hit me. This man was Apollo, Bella's husband and my… step-father. "Welcome back," I heard him whisper before looking away as they kissed.

I looked back when I heard them separate and I saw the two of them holding hands, both with wide smiles on their faces, and I couldn't help but smile, too. "Everyone," she nodded before turning to me and reaching out a hand for me to take. I slipped my hand into hers and she stepped a bit closer to me. "Alice, this is Apollo. Apollo, this is my daughter, Alice. You remember?" she introduced us and I smiled hesitantly at the man, the God, standing before me.

He smiled widely and held out a hand for me to shake. "Welcome back, Alice," he greeted me and I nodded a bit more confidently. He turned to look at Jazz, who stood to the left and slightly back from me. His manner became more serious when he spoke again. "Major, I expect you to take good care of little Alice, here," he warned him, shocking me, although from Bella's grin she wasn't surprised by it at all.

Jasper nodded seriously. "I absolutely intend to, sir," he said respectfully, moving to wrap one arm around my waist. I blinked and smiled at him. Apollo relaxed and grinned once more before turning to look at the rest of my family.

He cocked his head a little to the side. "And you must be the Cullens. Hmm… Carlisle, the family patriarch, who might I add was blessed by me," he grinned cockily and Bella rolled her eyes. "Esme, the mother of the family, who holds you all together. Rosalie, the first daughter of the family, who is protective of your family even more than anyone else. Emmett, the strength of the family, who keeps everyone laughing. Jasper, the strategic mind of the family, who you all turn to in times of crisis. Alice," he smiled at me. "The family psychic, who keeps an eye on her family members' futures and guides them as best she can. And you!"

Apollo frowned, then, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Edward. My bronze-haired brother didn't even have the decency or smarts to _appear _respectful. He stood there with a sneer on his face and jealousy was written all over his face. _Idiot. _I didn't think it could get any worse, but he just had to prove me wrong. "What?" he asked rudely and Esme gasped quietly. I shook my head slowly and groaned silently. Yeah, I thought wryly, way to go, Edward. Insult a God to his face, why don't you.

Apollo smirked and chuckled quietly while Bella glared at the idiotic vampire. "Listen closely, insolent boy, because I will warn you only once. Harbor no illusions. Arabella _is _my wife, and you have no claim on her whatsoever. You will not harass her in any way or you will answer to me. Do you understand me, _boy_?" he asked seriously, his eyes narrowed and a scowl upon his face.

Edward gulped in fear and glanced around at the rest of us before gritting his teeth and nodding. "I understand," he muttered reluctantly, his head lowered more out of spite than respect.

Apollo's cocky grin returned and he wrapped his arm around Bella's waist. "So, how about we introduce you to the rest of the family, huh?" he asked me eagerly and I had to laugh. He reminded me of Emmett, in a way, but he was more… grown-up than my brother, obviously. As a God, the air of power that surrounded him was unmistakable. "And then you can meet your aunts and uncles, along with your cousins." I was confused by his statement, but I dismissed it for the moment.

As we wound our way through the streets, I noticed that we weren't moving towards the main palace, but I didn't question it. We walked without speaking, but there was music and noise all around us. The entire city was breathtaking and I could almost see the wheels turning in Esme's head as she took in the incredible architecture all around us.

Eventually, we came to a stop before an incredible compound. The building branched out in a number of ways and was only a single story. And, it seemed to be almost… saturated in power. I could feel heat and electricity radiating from it. Bella and Apollo turned to face us. "Welcome to our home," Apollo smiled.

I heard people moving inside and cocked my head to the side curiously. Bella grinned and glanced at her husband. "Come on. There are some people that I think are gonna want to meet you," she told me, laughing lightly at my confused expression before reaching for my hand.

I took it and she led me inside, Apollo standing on her opposite side. We came through a short hall into a large, open living room. I could still hear the sounds of people moving, but they stopped when Apollo gave a sharp whistle and called something in a language that I couldn't understand.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of several pairs of footsteps running through the house. I turned to look at a hallway on the other side of the room just in time to see five young – well, I assumed they were young – people enter the room at a run. They stopped when they caught sight of us and my eyes widened when I took in their appearances.

The first was a woman, who looked to be about twenty years old. She had long blonde hair and electric blue eyes… just like Bella. She was about 5'6 and had pale skin, not to mention she was extremely beautiful.

The second person was a young man, maybe twenty-one. His hair was black and his eyes were light blue… like Apollo's. He had tanned skin and stood around 5'8. His smile was a mix between Apollo's cocky grin and Bella's self-assured smirk.

The third unnamed person was also a young man, but he was only seventeen. He had blonde hair and light blue eyes, just like the first girl. He was the same height as the other boy and had a more serious look than the first two, although the mischievous glint in his eyes gave him away.

Finally, the last two young strangers were also girls – fraternal twins. One girl had blonde hair, light blue eyes, and tan skin. The second girl had black hair, electric blue eyes, and pale skin. They were both 5'7, 15 years old, and had an air of curiosity and energy about them.

A split second after I made those observations, Bella released my hand and took a step forward. That was all it took for them to rush forward and embrace both her and Apollo, a cacophony of noise spilling forth from them. But the only part that really stood out to me was this: "Mom! Dad!"

Dad, meaning Apollo, and Mom… meaning Bella. Bella, who was my mother. Which would make them… my half-brothers and sisters. My family.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: So, we finally get to see Apollo for the first time. And Alice's siblings on Mount Olympus. Well, what do you think? Review and let me know. Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	6. Notice

**A/N: I'm sorry to say that this is not a chapter. I appreciate anyone who took the time to read this story, but I'm not satisfied with it at all. I will be leaving it up for the time being, but it will be removed once I eventually find time to do a rewrite, which will be more focused and in-depth than this, the original. Thanks very much to everyone who read this story, and I hope that you will check out the rewrite when it gets posted.**

**Thank You and My Sincerest Apologies – Katharine **


	7. Re-Write

**A/N: Hi everyone! I apologize for the long wait, but I have a lot of stories that I'm working on right now. However, I've decided to go ahead and post the chapters that I've completed for the re-write of this story. The re-write will be posted under the title: Secrets Revealed. I hope you'll all check it out!**

**- Katharine**


End file.
